2 boys, 2 attitudes, 1 decision
by MrSbIeBeRaNdOnEdIrEcTiOn
Summary: What will happen when Bella is being abused by her boyfriend Joshua? She plans to escape but while doing so, Joshua hires good looking Edward Cullen...What will happen next?...  Co written by OgrOnkey
1. Chapter 1

2 boys, 2 attitudes, 1 decision

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

Oh. My. Gosh.

I can't take it any longer!

The constant shouting and screaming, they way he pushes me around and orders me to do things. My feet itch even thinking about him!

'Oh Isabella!' Joshua says, walking of the kitchen.

'What' I snapped at him. He backed away whilst giving me a death glare.

'Hey hey now! What's with all the attitude?' he asked grinning slyly.

'You know perfectly why I hate you! You know I would rather commit suicide than be with you!' I shouted harshly. This was all true.

It all started back in forks with just me and Charlie. It was alright I mean he was a bit pushy but what do you expect from a man hasn't seen his daughter in ages. He was just over protective of me like he should have been that night.

*Flashback*

I was out with my friend Angela she thought I needed a little time out, and Charlie is quite fond of Angela do he let me go, but made sure he had put an extra can of pepper spray in my bag. Oh why couldn't he have been more protective of himself... ok back to the flashback. He was out with the patrol and was chasing after a thief who had stole an old ladies bag.

As soon as the officer said that, I knew Charlie would not of given up finding the person who decided to hurt an old made it worse. The person who did this wanted it to happen, they wanted my dad dead and that's were Joshua came into the picture he helped me when I was vulnerable, he told me everything was going to be fine and for the first time in a long time I actually let my barriers down and then things led to other things and we decided to take our relationship to the next level.

*End of Flashback*

And that is how I ended up here in a 3 story mansion arguing with my boyfriend Joshua, when we got closer and closer he changed into the person I didn't fall in love with and if I'm completely honest with myself I don't love him anymore I need to get out of this place before I chemically combust, this man, this animal was going to kill me or will make me reach my breaking point and I'll do it myself so I took all my courage and asked him.

'JOSHUA!' I screamed down the hall to get his attention

'What' he yelled back trying to match my tone but I don't think he will be able to that I was ready to kill, Let me go to work please I need to get out of this house you don't know what it feels like to be stuck in this house all day.

'Bella if you really want that then that is what you will get' under his breath he said' finally I can bring some of my friends home without them being disgusted by the person who people call my girlfriend' as walking away she shouted ' What; in a harsh tone she shouted back nothing he quickly announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was such a bright and sunny day 'I was getting out today even though I was working for Joshua but at least I wasn't going to see his ugly mug wherever I turn which was a bonus I couldn't wait to get to work!'

I got some of my best clothes on and off I went in my Porsche, it took me like 10 minutes to get there I parked in the first space I saw and nearly run in when I was I got in my uniform and I was off I sat next to this really nice named sue she intended to keep me sane through the repetition of the working day but actually I quite enjoyed it, for the first in a long time I was free and I made friends went out with friends which Joshua but I didn't give a shit what he thought anymore he had fun with his mates and I had fun with mine.

2 weeks later

I came into work as per normal and started to talk to sue and the girls and there was a piece of gossip being whispered

"There is a new bloke starting today his name was Edward Cullen and apparently he was suggested to this company by our partnering companies and the reason for this was because apparently he was an influence on the other workers.

Edwards P.O.V

Stupid jobs! Seriously why do we need them? I mean coming into work every single day and going home dead late at night. Isn't there a job that requires staying at home? Cause I'd probably be running first to get that blooming job. Ahh, just sitting at home, watching a bit of TV...

'OUCH!' I shout. Oh shoot1 must have been daydreaming case next thing I see is glass door smudged to my face. I looked through the window and could see the receptionist staring at me like I was an intergalactic alien from out of space.

I managed to give a grin and a wave, but I guess that made it worse by the looks of her face. I opened the door and walked in casually like nothing had happened. I look around the reception and realise what a snobby place this is. Elegant chairs, elegant tables, elegant frames... seriously people! You need to get funky!

'Excuse me sir, but how may I help you?'

I turn around and see the receptionist looking directly at me. Her eyes were blue like ocean and her blonde hair looked as soft as a rabbit. I wanted to touch it.

Wait, what the hell did you just say?

I said I wanted to touch it.

No, no you can't! You came here for a job, not to get yourself into relationship!

Your right...

'Excuse me, again sir...' she started to wave her hand from side to side. 'How may I help you?'

'Oh ...sorry...' I said, I was getting distracted by her beauties, man why can't they get someone hideous?

'I

Am ...um...

Edward ...Edward ...' I said hesitating.

'Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edwards P.O.V

I walked straight and then took a left then a right and then I came across a room with loads and loads of people in it and oddly it was like going to the cafeteria at school it looked like everyone was in the own cliques and then I bucked myself up an took a big stride in and there was a deathly silence and a sharp intake of breath I checked around the room and to my worst nightmare everyone was staring at me with judging eye and then I saw a girl I don't know what made me so drawn to her then she caught me looking and quickly replied with a blush and quickly returned to the conversation she was previously in, I walked past and sat down at the back of the room where there was a spare space for me and a free computer and got to work, I was focused I even shocked myself and then I looked up and saw what I never thought to see the girl which I had a staring competition with earlier blatantly staring at me I was ecstatic and when she noticed I caught her she quickly returned to her work and then throughout the day I caught her several times glancing at me without thinking I was staring at her back so she couldn't hide that she as staring at me because I was staring at her, I know stalker material.

Then at the exact moment she was pretending to write and briefly glancing I didn't notice at the time it was now lunch which I dreaded because I am the new worker.

I walked off to the lunch area as fast as I could. This morning was...awkward...First banging into the window, flirting with the receptionist which I kind of regret...and thirdly, her. The girl with smooth brown hair and glittering eyes. The way she stared at me from time to time...it gave the jittery feeling. There was something different about her..a good different.

'OUCH' I shouted. Oh come on, REALLY Edward! Twice in a day! Already? I looked around in case anyone saw. To the left...no. to the right...no. Behind me...OH NO! It was her! The girl who was staring at me back in the office. I looked at her with a shocked face while she stared at me.

Silence.

With awkwardness.

'Hello' she said with a stunned face, 'hhhhiiiii' I said stuttering trying to be cool bat at that moment was not even possible then she asked' do you want to come and have lunch with the girls?' she asked glancing over at the table where there was a couple of girls on it, one with reddish brownish hair with a hint of gold which I had previously saw in the office also there was a girl with bleach blonde hair and had sky blue eyes and then my attention returned to the girl in front of me' sure I'd love to have lunch with you and the girl's' I said as we were walking to the table, she moved her handbag off the seat and offered it to me and I quickly sat down before she revoked the offer. Throughout lunch me and Bella, (we thought it was time to tell each other our names) kept constantly talking. Every few minutes she would quickly glance at another table beside us. I was quite confused, and wanted to find out why.

Bella's P.O.V

Edward is such a sweet, funny guy! We're talking and laughing all throughout lunch and nothing was bothering me! What a great start to my new job eh? But there was one problem, Joshua. He was on the next table beside us. I couldn't help but look at him from time to time, and guess what! He sat there with all his stubborn friend giving me death glares. Aw man who knows what the hell is waiting for me when I come back home!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V

I was having a really nice time, which I haven't been able to say in ages. I have only met this guy 5 minutes ago but those 5 minutes were nice and relaxed unlike the 10 years I have spent with Joshua. The whole time I was talking with Edward, I could sense Joshua's intense gaze on me like I was being scrutinized by MI5.

While Edward and I were talking about our lives and aspirations I actually looked at him, not like glance, like actually looking at him and he was beautiful like he was carved out of marble. While I thought about this, I shivered. There it was again the feeling of Joshua's gaze and this time I knew Edward saw my tension. He got up and walked out the room and as I sat the gobsmacked then he suddenly called out "Bella you coming?" I realised the reason for getting up was to get away from Joshua.

I shouted back "yeah I'm coming give me a second to gather my things" I literally ran to get my jacket and my things and headed out the door, but something was pulling me back, I quickly turned around and there stood Joshua. I tried to wriggle from his iron grip but he overpowered me and then all of a sudden Edward was next to me in half a millisecond pulling Joshua off me and then he shouted " You get your hands off her or else!"

Edward's P.O.V

She ran all the way down the corridor. Who the heck was this guy? Grabbing her, and then threatening her. Who does he think he is?

"You!" He said, pointing at me. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! I'M WARNING YOU!" What the heck? Was that a threat or something? Cause he isn't doing a good job.

"So are you threatening me?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Having a party?" He replied

"Well let me tell you this. You can't make me stay away from her."

"Yes I can."

"No you bloody hell can't "

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"OH for the love of chocolate shut the hell up frog face!" He said. I glared at him. I had something in my mind that I'd have loved to have said, but it was too late. He ran after Bella. Seriously. What the hell is going on?

Bella's P.O.V

I ran to my door step and entered the house. I didn't have much time to pack my things before Joshua would turn up. I ran up the stairs as fast as a cheater in the forest. I grabbed my suitcase and literally squished all my clothes into it. Half the stuff were so damn ugly, how the heck did I get stuck with them/ anyway, I just about made it to the last pair of trousers until.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" My heart froze. My legs were shaking.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He bellowed with his frantically deep voice. What was he going to do? A slap across the face? A push against the wall?

I crept out of my room, tears or fear in my eyes. I breathed in heavily and began to go down. There he stood. Facing me with his dark, gloomy eyes. His face expression told me that his solution to his anger would be violence. I stopped midway down the stairs and stared.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing's wrong with me. There's something definitely wrong with you!" I said glaring at him.

"ME!" I'm not the one who's a two – timer! You're breaking our relationship Bella!" He Replied.

"You're just talking garbage! You abuse me. Talk bad about me. What kind of freaking relationship is that?" I said. Wow that felt good.

"I know I'm mean to you. But its only because I care about you." He said calmly, walking up the stairs towards me.

What the hell does he think I am? A ragdoll who automatically forgives everyone?

"SHUT UP! You don't care about me. I don't care about you! SIMPLE! I'm leaving!" I shouted making my way to the door with my suitcase.

"no, No, NO you're not! He said running to the door before me.

"Get out of my way. NOW!" I screamed as loud as I could. I stared at him, my face as red as a tomato.

He lifted his hand and WHACK! I didn't know what had happened next, but all I knew was that I was on the floor, my mouth full of blood and he stood there looking down at me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. What happened?... Oh yeah, that psycho slapped me making me fall and bang my head hard on the laminated floor. I felt my head, searching for a big bump. And there it was, all swollen and bright and MAN it hurt! I turned towards my alarm and read the time 00:24. Wow, how long was I unconscious?

Anyway I had to get out of here! I can't take it anymore. That Jerk is mental!

What shall I do? I can't go out through the main door and garden, he'd hear me. Let alone I can't even get out my bedroom door since it always creeks. I've got no choice but to jump out of the window. Well not actually jumping, I'll just get a rope and tie it from my door knob and fly it out of the window... yeah! That'll do!

I grabbed the rope from under my bed. Don't ask. I tied one end to the door knob and threw the other end out the window. I looked around for my suitcase – nowhere to be found. I left it downstairs! Oh well.

I'm out. But this is the part I have trouble with where do I go. I have no money, nothing then I thought who was the person who would be happiest to help me in the middle of the night? This took quite a long time until it clicked. Edward! I grabbed my phone and dialled Edwards's number and hoped to heaven that he would answer. I keep thinking about him...What? Am I in love again? Is he the real man in my dreams? Suddenly out of nowhere his voice took my by suprise.

"Hello Bella is this you?" He asked with strain in his voice. I choked out a "Yes" and then he said in a sarcastic tone "You do know that it is the middle of the night Right?" The next thing I said sounded so desperate and vulnerable I suprised myself.

"I need someone to talk to, I need help."

He answered with so much compassion and sympathy I thought I was talking to someone on those suicidal hot lines. He said we should meet at Starbucks at the corner of 5th Avenue. I walked alone, scarred and fearful.

I sat down on a chair outside Starbucks waiting for him...1 minute...2 minute... 3min WHOOSH! A gust of wind shivered me and sitting next to me was Edward.

"What the-"

"Hey, I could've been here earlier but...but ... I... was caught up ...in something" He mumbled the last part. What had just happened?

Anyway, when he had saw the state of me, he hugged me. I felt like a million fireworks were set inside me. As he pulled away gently and sat on the chair, he asked me what had happened. I told him the story of me and Joshua and what he had done to me and how I ran away. All he could do was stare at me with his damn good eyes.

I quietly asked "Edward I know we have only known each other for a ... But you're like one of my only friends. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can, I don't have much but you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the sofa. I just have to cancel a meeting I've got in the morning." He replied, eyes widened as he went with his phone at his ear.


End file.
